Looking Good
by CrimsonWolf999
Summary: It's Halloween at Beacon Academy, also the first holiday for the newly coupled Weiss and Yang. After coming back from a little extra credit work Weiss discovers her costume for the night is in the hands of her new girlfriend. This can't be good. My attempt at fluff for Halloween, contains Freezerburn and Ladybug. Please RxR
1. Looking Good

**This story is a RWBY fan fiction rated T for Teens. This story contains Freezerburn (Weiss x Yang) and a little Ladybug (Ruby x Blake) Halloween Fluff, viewer discretion is advised.**

Weiss couldn't believe she was doing this, she felt ridiculous looking at herself in the mirror. Weiss knew she shouldn't have trusted Yang out of the both of them to get their costumes, and now here she stood, 'trying it on.'. Weiss thought back to this morning when this all began. Weiss stayed a bit after class with Professor Oobleck for some extra credit when she returned to the dorm she was greeted by the sight of Ruby and Blake dressing in their costume's for the Halloween Dance.

Ruby currently sat on Blake's bed, adding fake blood to the cat faunus' left cheek. Blake was dressed as a character from a video game Ruby had shown her, her normal clothing switched out for a ripped grey-blue tank top over a white one, with the tan cargo pants matching, her normal shoes were replaced with dark boots. The only thing that wasn't part of the costume was her trademark bow nestled on top of her head.

"How's it looking?" Blake asked with a playful smile.

"You look like an awesome treasure hunter to me kitty-cat." Ruby answered, giving Blake a quick peck on the lips. "What about me?" She asked, jumping off.

Ruby's black dress was now gone, in it's place was a red and black armor similar to the Atlesian guards, now in the shorter girl's hands a full headed helmet with a gold colored face guard.

"You look ready to fight someone sweetie." Blake laughed as she stood as well. Both looked ready to make out when Weiss decided to clear her throat, making her presence known to the two. "Oh, hello Weiss." Blake said as the two looked to the young heiress.

"Oh, hey Weiss. I thought you were with Yang?" Ruby stated, holding her helmet in the crook of her arm and side.

"No I was- Wait. Why would I be with Yang?" Weiss never liked it when these types of situation appeared, for some they would think their significant other was cheating on them, for Weiss, it meant Yang was up to something. Now in some ways it wasn't a bad thing, usually Yang tried to do something sweet and nice for Weiss but most of the time they were somewhat...Awkward.

"Well... Yang said she was getting the last of the supplies she needed for your Halloween costumes." Blake stated as she walked over to Ruby's bed, taking the bow for her costume while handing Ruby her toy gun. Weiss cocked her head to the side.

"Wait, Yang can sew?" Neither girl had the chance to reply before the door burst open. Yang held two boxes in her arms with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey guys!" Yang said as she walked to her bed.

"Xiao Long! Why dose your sister think your making our costumes?" Weiss accused, crossing her arms. Yang's smile never left as she answered.

"Umm... Because I did?" Yang then placed one of the boxes down while bringing the white one to the snow haired girl. "I think I got your measurements right but I need you to try it on to make sure." She said, placing the white box with baby blue ribbon in her girlfriends hands. "Since we just started dating, I thought our Halloween costume's should match." Hearing those words Ruby blushed.

"We should go, Blake." The Cat Faunus was dragged away from the room with a reason as to why he girlfriend wanted them to leave, making the pale girl gulp. She pulled the ribbon and opened the box to find out what it was her girlfriend made.

"Are you serious?!" Weiss shrieked with a blush.

"Aw come on, I have the same thing. We'll match and we'll be hot." Yang pleaded, Weiss was speechless at what her girlfriend admitted to her. "Could you at least try it on?" And here she was, examining the ridiculous get up in the mirror. If her father could see her the older Schnee would throw a fit, but Weiss stood, looking from the feet up. The costume didn't have any shoes, apparently shoes were the one thing Yang couldn't make at the moment, leaving Weiss standing in the baby blue tights. She traveled up her legs to the red furred hem of the leotard, traveling from one side of her leg to the other from behind was a silk light blue skirt. On the left side of the hem was pinned a white ribbon with Yang's burning heart symbol in pale blue.

The leotard was like her dress, the bottom was baby blue that faded to white as it went up, making the other half white with the black embroidered cloth covering her cleavage. Weiss still wore her necklace as well as a white collar and red bow tie. Her hands were encased in white opera gloves with baby blue wrist cuffs. Keeping with the color scheme the ears that sat on her head were the same as her gloves, the band however was black, matching her crown.

"So what do you think?" A voice asked from behind. Weiss turned to look at Yang, she too was dressed in a bunny suit, The leotard was gold with a sleeveless vest similar to her jacket, pinned above her tanned tights was a yellow ribbon with the Schnee snow flake in yellow. Yang's cuffs looked similar to her jacket's connected to a pair of black gloves. Although it was hard to see under her scarf Yang could see the brown collar with a yellow bow tie, her bunny ears were gold and brown. "If it's too tight or too lose in places I can fix it."

Weiss looked from her girlfriend to the mirror and back. When Weiss first saw the outfit she thought it was going to make her lack of a chest even more apparent, however now wearing it and seeing on herself she felt she looked beautiful, or in Yang's words, she looked hot.

"Yang, is this why you've been missing class this week?" Weiss asked, the craftsmanship Yang put into it, it was as good as some of the tailors she went to in Atlas. "Where did you learn how to sew?" This caused Yang to blush, surprising the white haired girl.

"Well, after mom... you know, Dad did everything. Then when he started leaving the island for work, he taught me in case Ruby ripped her cloths or needed her teddy bear fixed and he wasn't there. Over time I got really good at it." She looked away for a second, scratching the back of her head. "If you want, we can try to get to Vale so we can get better costumes. I did this originally because I wanted to see if you'ed like it. I guess-" Weiss placed a finger on Yang's lips, stopping the brawler in her tracks.

"Yang, at times you can be boorish, juvenile, and many times the full embodiment of a brute. But I never thought you'ed be foolish, why would I waste money on some cheaply made costume when my wonderful girlfriend made me a perfectly good costume." Weiss removed her finger and smiled. "Now, to answer your question, it's perfect, in fact if you weren't a huntress, you would be a fine seamstress." Yang smiled then took Weiss in her arms, holding her cool body against her warmer. Weiss smiled then kissed her lips.

"Thanks for that, snow angel." Yang then placed both of her hands on Weiss's behind, giving each cheek a playful squeeze. Weiss jumped then glared at Yang.

"You brute!" She shouted, still in Yang's arms. Weiss gave her a punch in the arm then hugged her again, she smiled then squeezed her back causing Yang to jump.

"Looks like I'm starting to rub off on you." Weiss kept her head on Yang's shoulder and surprisingly slapped her backside. "Ooo, someone's getting frisky." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Shut up. Now if you don't mind, I have to show off my girlfriend's tailoring ability." Yang smiled.

"And if anyone else so much at looks at your booty, the next thing they'll see is my fist in their." Weiss and Yang put on their normal boots then walked out of the room to the empty hallway, Weiss took hold of Yang's hand and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you again, Yang." Yang looked at Weiss with a smug smile and kissed her back.

"No problem, Weiss."


	2. Q&A One

**So I am working on a chapter two for this story, this chapter will have more action in it and it'll also have two characters appear, a hint to one of them is the name of the chapter: Looking Crazy. Don't worry, it'll still have FreezerBurn and Ladybug. I just wanted to keep you guys up to date about what's going on. Remember to Fav and Follow, if you comment I'll be sure to get back to you if it's a question.**


	3. Q&A Two

**Okay, I have just finished Chapter Two of "Looking Good" but I don't know if I should post it yet or not so... I'm wanting to get two or three Beta readers (at the very least one.) So if anyone would care to do so please send me a message or a review. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and will have a happy new year.**


	4. Looking Crazy

**I would like to thank my Beta readers lindleya1 and redfootblue, you guys are awesome and very helpful. Now without further delay, chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Looking Good Chapter Two: Looking Crazy<em>**

Yang Xiao Long was desperate, her attention was currently on the psychopath before her, Neopolitan's face held a demented and somewhat unhinged smile while she held both parts of her parasol. Yang first looked to the part currently on Neo's shoulder, the part was troublesome due to the fact the canopy was able to block Yang's punches and Dust. Her attention then turned to the piece she tried to avoid, the point of the blade usually sheathed in the main part of the weapon, which was currently pressed into the neck of Weiss Schnee. A small trail of blood stained her neck's complexion before stopping at the white collar, showing Yang how much pressure currently endangered her girlfriend. Weiss struggled to speak to Yang, her words reduced to mere murmurs by the silver tape covering her mouth.

The smaller girl gave Weiss a lustful look, glancing mockingly at Yang, she then grabbed the white haired girl below the chin, forcing her to look into her eyes, both of them pink as she gave Weiss a kiss on her gagged lips. Weiss let out a whine, struggling to get away from the tiny she devil, as she removed the tip of the blade off her neck, only to place the edge to against Weiss's throat, the unspoken threat of her throat being slit only angered the blonde. Neo let go of Weiss's head, the heiress pleading to her girlfriend with her eyes, tears freely falling as she shook in fear. Weiss looked at Yang and thought back to how it all started.

...

Weiss entered the dorm room smiling, she and Yang had been dating for a month to the day, making today their first month anniversary. Thanks to Coco, Weiss learned Yang was once again making Weiss something. The gossip couldn't help herself as she told the young Schnee about the beautiful dress Yang was making. Weiss stood at the door, thinking about what it was she was going to give her lovely brute. A blush formed on her face as an idea came to her head. Weiss looked at the bed with Ruby currently napping under the covers, making sure she wouldn't look out.

When she saw no movement she continued with her plan. Through the weeks the two have been together Yang has openly joked but never asked Weiss for sex, again the blonde would make sexual jokes but has never asked or tried to actually have sex with her, Weiss asked her about it a few day's ago, to find out Yang left the decision in the heiress's pale hands. Weiss reached under her bed and removed the box underneath, Weiss opened it and looked at her Halloween costume. If Weiss was going to do this, she was going to do it right.

Weiss dressed herself in the bunny suit planning out how Yang was going to find her. She would lay seductively on Yang's bed, her entire body on display. Then, while Yang is still in shock she would saunter over to the blonde, kissing her passionately on her face and neck. Then she would- The top bed shook with movement, reminding Weiss of the two people she needed somewhere else. Weiss needed to get rid of those two for her plan to work. Weiss looked at the mass of the bed's tenant, shaking the small form.

"Ruby. Ruby, wake up. I need you and Blake, to leave the dorm for the night." A moan emanated from beneath the covers, Weiss was going to shake her again when a bang came from the closed closet. "Argh. Ruby, Blake locked Zwei in the closet again." Weiss opened the closet and screamed. Instead of the black and white corgi she found the bound and beaten form of Blake Belladonna, blood dripping off the silver tape over her mouth as one eye was swollen shut. Weiss turned back to the bed to see the blanket was removed.

Instead of Ruby another small figure sat with a smile on her face, a bit of blood dripped off the pink side of her hair. The other side of her hair, a chocolate brown, remained untouched. Weiss wished she had Myrtenaster in the room instead of her locker, however with this woman beating Yang, and it seemed now Blake, she wondered if she would have even stood a chance if she tried. She said nothing as she looked down at Weiss, her smile changing to a cold, demonic grin.

...

Yang's heart was breaking. Weiss, the hard as nails Ice Princess was not only scared, she was crying. The brawler felt her teeth threaten to shatter with how hard her jaw was clenching. She felt her nails ripping through her gloves, cutting her hands as her fist were closed as tight as possible. Yang looked away from Neo to Weiss, her face soft as she comforted her.

"Don't worry babe, your gonna be okay." Weiss continued crying, Neo grabbing the white hair on her head forcing her to look at Yang at an angle.

Neo shook her head mockingly, the umbrella placed next to her while her now free hand began to molest Weiss chest. "Your both going to die." Neo said, Yang thought Neo was the same age as them, her voice however revealed her to be much older then she thought as it was both playful and seductive. "But I'm going to let you choose the order: either you watch while I kill her slowly and painfully" She moved the blade again under Weiss's jaw, Weiss cried out as she shook. "Or," Neo pointed the blade to Yang "She gets to watch me kill you, knowing that it's her fault before I kill her." Neo then kissed Weiss cheek as she squeezed on the Heiress breast. "Well, maybe I'll keep her around for a while first." Yang's eyes turned red as she lunged at the smaller woman. She screamed as Ember Cecilia activated, she thought of what else the smaller woman did to fuel her rage. Blake now rested in the medical wing badly hurt with her baby sister heartbroken and scared. This woman...she hospitalized her sister's girlfriend and now held her girlfriend as a hostage. Yang wanted her dead, she was going to beat her to an inch of her life then make her beg for the end.

...

Ruby and Yang returned to the dorm, Yang helped her little sister find something special for Blake. Ruby looked at Blake's bed, seeing her kitten sleeping under the covers Ruby whispered to her sister.

"Oh my gosh Yang, Blake is gonna love this!" Ruby pulled out the red bow with a purple rose decal. Ruby looked to the sleeping for while she sat on Weiss's bed.

"No problem, baby sis. I just really hope Weiss is gonna love this dress I made her." Yang whisper, tossing the box on her bed. The girl soon heard the sound of scratching on the bathroom door. Ruby stood up as Yang walked to the door. "Well, it's better then locking him in the closet." The moment Yang opened the door Zwei ran straight to Blake's bed, whimpering as he nudged the covered girl.

"No Zwei. You know Blake hates you waking her from her nap." The dog continued to nudge her, Blake moving a little under the covers. Yang looked back to her bed while Ruby picked the dog off the bed then spooned her girlfriend. "Sorry, kitty." She whispered. Ruby pulled the blanket from Blake's head and screamed. Yang looked over to see Ruby on the ground, screaming at the bound, gagged, and beaten Blake. Yang watched as her little regained her senses, cutting off the tape. "Blake? Blakey wake up, please wake up." Blake gasped as she regained consciousness, pointing to the Schnee heiress's bed.

Ruby looked to Yang, who then looked at Weiss's bed, noticing the messy pile of clothes in front of the open box. If Weiss had placed these items on her bed the box would be closed and the clothing would have been neatly folded. Yang then saw what looked like the corner of a paper sticking out from under the box, she picked it up to see what it was. Finding what appeared to be a photo she turned it over with a look of confusion on her face. The confusion immediately morphed into horror, and she dropped to her knees.

"No" Yang said in disbelief. She dropped the the picture, a selfie of Weiss and Neo, Weiss's eyes were closed while tape covered her mouth as Neo made a duck face, in the corner was a message.

**_'Meet us at the W.F. dock's base. XOXO Neo.'_ **

...

Weiss watched as the two titans fought. She remembered what Yang said about the other woman's strength, the fact that she danced around Yang as she tried to fight her. Even now it seemed as though the two were intertwined in a dance all of their own. Every punch Yang threw was either blocked or rolled around by Neo, Yang however was able to dodge her fair share of strikes. The music made by Yang's gauntlets created a tempo Weiss kept track of. Weiss scooted over to some of the rubble, using the exposed piece of re-bar to cut through her bindings, looking back to the battle. Yang was holding her own, no longer shooting her long emptied weapons. Neo spun out of Yang's left fist to Yang's left... Her eyes now on Weiss. The young woman began to try cutting the tape faster while Neo jumped over the blonde toward the white hair girl.

Weiss felt the metal cut though the tape and a little of her wrist, she cringed then rolled away, pulling her arms free. Weiss summoned a glyph with her now free hands, bouncing the psycho away. Neo slid away with a growl, Weiss tearing away the tape on her legs so she could run to Yang. The moment Weiss was in reaching distance Yang pulled her in for a kiss, ignoring the tape covering her girlfriend's lips, irritating the heiress. Weiss broke away, taking the tape from her lips.

"Really, Yang? You couldn't-mmhhpp." Yang took the tape out of Weiss's hands and placed it back over her lips.

"Don't ruin the moment babe." Weiss growled, taking it off again, this time giving her girlfriend a real kiss.

"Thank you, for saving me." The two looked at Neo, her eyes telling them she wanted them dead. Yang smiled as she pulled out a scroll with Weiss's symbol. The young Schnee smiled, taking her scroll then punching in a series of numbers. "I think it's time to teach her why we're called 'Freezer Burn'." Weiss stated, venom clear in her voice. Neo took three steps toward them when a rocket propelled locker smashed into the ground, it opened to reveal Myrtenaster, waiting for it's mistress to take hold. Weiss extracted her blade then pointed the tip at the cruel wench, a smirk on her face. "Don't you dear?"

Yang laughed, reloading Ember Cecilia. "Damn, that was Weiss cold." Weiss punched Yang in the ribs, the blonde laughed again. "Come on babe, you have to give me that one." Neo just screamed as she ran at them. Weiss and Yang both knew the only reason why Blake lost to her, Neo got her by surprise, Neo forced her to play a game when she was only three steps away from winning. Now she was forced to fight fair and she couldn't stand it. A tear opened before the three, a figure stepping before Neo.

Her clothing consisted of a black dress with a red girdle type belt and red armor on the arms. The feminine being's dress had an open neck, revealing a number of necklaces while a furry appendage similar to a wolf's tail protrudes from the right side of the skirt. Weiss noted the black, thigh high boots with a red pattern resembling blood, the thing keeping the heiress on edge though was the full-face mask teamed with the feathered hair giving her an appearance somewhat similar to a Nevermore. It looked at the two lovers with the four blood red slits before turning to the other woman.

"Neo!" She shouted, swiping her blade at the smaller woman. Neo jumped back, getting away with a mere cut on her cheek. Weiss looked in awe as the stranger walked at the fear stricken nut-case. "You lost me last time, but this time, I will end you." Weiss shivered at the severity of the woman's words, and the fear, the look of pure terror on Neo's face. Weiss was waiting for the two to begin, the other woman sheathed her weapon, activating a dust mechanism while Neo... Neo teleported, she was running away from the other three woman, her parasol resting on the ground.

Weiss was frightened. She looked from the mysterious woman who turned to them, walking over to them, to Yang who seemed calm. In all truth she was happy, smiling at the woman as she took deliberate strides that told her this was someone like her father, someone to either fear or respect but the difference between them was different. While Weiss's father had money, this woman had skills to get what she wanted. Yang turned to Weiss, her face softening as she pulled her into a hug. Weiss stood still for a moment before hugging Yang back, she felt herself crying as the situation began to cool down, she was saved... Yang and this woman had saved her from being killed, or possibly worse, and she was too weak to save herself, she needed to be saved, and it killed her as she wept.

"Shh... It's okay babe."

"N-no it's not. S-she was... Yang, she was..." Weiss couldn't help herself as she cried into Yang's shoulder. Yang lifted her chin, looking into Weiss beautiful eyes.

"I would die before I let that bitch do anything to." Weiss looked into her eyes, trying to see the lie in her words but only seeing honesty. Weiss kissed her, tears still falling down her eyes. Weiss opened them to see Yang smiling, behind her however, was the new woman. Weiss gasped when the woman removed her helmet, revealing a black haired look alike of Yang.

"Are you both okay?" She asked, Weiss said nothing in her shock, Yang however spoke up.

"We're okay, thanks." Weiss grew nervous at how Yang answered, it wasn't the Yang Weiss knew, she was cold to the look alike and more distant.

"Yang, who is this?" Weiss asked, her nerves beginning to re-harden to their natural steel. Weiss straightened in her girlfriends grip as she looked at the black haired Yang.

She cleared her throat then walked closer to the two of them.

"My name is Raven... And I'm..." The woman sighed. "I'm Yang's mother." Weiss looked at Yang then to Raven, she got out of Yang's gasp, marched over to Raven then slapped her in the face. "Wha-" Weiss tried again, this time her hand was caught. "What the hell are you doing?!" Raven growled, her blood red eyes glaring into Weiss's icy blue. While she didn't show it, she was surprised the heiress met her glare and truthfully gave her a strong match.

"You left her! She was a child, she was **YOUR** child and you abandoned her!" Weiss snarled, wrenching herself free. "She's been searching for you for ten years, working herself tirelessly to find you to ask why. She's been bruised, battered, cut." Weiss stopped, biting her bottom lip as burning tears fell from her eyes. "I hate you! You made her feel so unwanted. Why? Why would you do that?"

Raven slapped her back. Yang and Weiss looked back at her, while Weiss was shocked, Yang grabbed her arm.

"If you ever hit her again. I will not hesitate to beat you down." Yang growled. She grabbed Weiss's hand then kissed the back of her palm. "I don't care why Weiss, I don't even care that she's back. All I care about is that you're okay." Yang gave her mother one last look before turning away. "Come on, let's get back to the dorm."

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for the last chapter of the series: Looking Smart coming soon. A little hint, someone from Raven's team comes to visit Team RWBY. As always please fav, follow, and review.<strong>


	5. Why I've wrote this story

**So recently, I got a message asking me my I exactly wrote the "Looking Good" stories. Well, it's more then that. To quot some of it...**

**Why would you write something like this?! This story is horrible and you had the nerve to not only make Blake but also Weiss damsels in distress who need saving!**

**Originally, It was suppose to be a one-shot for Halloween which I had accidentally forgot to mark as ended. Then people really liked it and wanted more, so I tried going over some of the different ways to make it continue. I was writing it a couple of times when I thought of the second chapter, the reason being is for chapter three. For those of you who don't want spoilers, I suggest not continuing from this point.**

**Chapter three will have Weiss and Yang's relationship somewhat rocky, since both meeting Raven and being kidnapped by Neo Weiss has been distant from Yang, trying to become stronger then she is, stronger then Yang's mother, and especially stronger then Neo. Weiss becomes so fixated on her goal she abandons safety pro-cations in order to become stronger. It's when this becomes dangerous that she meets Qrow, Ruby and Yang's uncle.**

**It's then that Weiss learns the price both these woman paid in order to gain their power, from there he challenges her to a fight, showing her the method she's trying now isn't working, and ignoring Yang is hurting both of them, and not just Weiss. I'm not trying to offend anyone and really, I'm glade I'm still going, because I really think this is my best work and if I have, if by some off chance somebody from Roosterteeth saw this and doesn't like it or is like 'What the hell?' I'm sorry, but i'm gonna stop when I finish the last chapter.**

**I dunno when you guys should expect it, but I'm hoping for soon. I hope you had a nice New Years and it brings you reading this nothing but good. **


End file.
